BoBoiBoy Returns
'''Episode 1' is the first episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It aired on TV3 at November 25, 2016. The episode was also uploaded to Monsta's YouTube account with Part 1 on 10 November and Part 2 on 25 November. Plot Part 1 Two spaceships are engaged in a high speed chase in the middle of an asteroid belt somewhere in Outer Space. The pursuing spaceship is piloted by the Space Pirates while the spaceship being chased is piloted by Koko Ci (previously known as Cici Ko). '' ?”]] A nervous Power Sphere called MotoBot also aboard Koko Ci's ship is reassured by the pilot that he will not let the Space Pirates capture him. As the chase continues, Koko Ci manages to evade and hide from the Space Pirates but realises they are trapped. The situation causes him to resort to contacting Earth's mightiest superhero: BoBoiBoy. On Earth, three kids are playing football. One of the kids tries to act like BoBoiBoy, attempting a "Lighting Kick" on the ball that fails but the ball ends up in the goal, regardless. Meanwhile, the real BoBoiBoy—now 14 years old—watches the football game from Tok Aba's cafe with Gopal. BoBoiBoy sadly asks Gopal if he is bored as it has been a long time since they've done any "superhero stuff". Gopal reminds him that they are still superheroes, turning Tok Aba's counter into waffles as a demonstration but reversing it at Tok Aba's angry command. Ochobot agrees with BoBoiBoy, the latter stating that the last time he used his powers was three weeks ago to save a cat, which reinforces the fact that it's not fun if they can't use their powers properly. Gopal agrees and wishes there was someone they could help. At that moment, the kids who were playing football ask BoBoiBoy and Gopal to help get their ball out of the tree. The boys see this as an opportunity to finally use their powers. Meanwhile, Koko Ci and MotoBot are still hiding from the Space Pirates on an asteroid. Captain Separo gets the idea to bypass their communication signal in order to locate them. A transmission is sent and Koko Ci masquerades as a janitor to fool Captain Separo. KoKo Ci manages to cut the transmission by "accidentally" knocking a mug of water onto the dashboard, much to the captain's anger. Koko Ci locates BoBoiBoy and starts to contact Ochobot. Back on Earth, BoBoiBoy and Gopal are fighting over who should get the ball, Ochobot sadly commenting on their desperation. At the boys' request, BoBoiBoy uses his Lightning Dash to climb the tree, which Gopal hurriedly transforms into candy canes. The fragile branches snap under BoBoiBoy's weight causing him and the ball to fall to the ground. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Wind and uses a Wind Sphere to get the ball before Gopal can. BoBoiBoy then transforms into BoBoiBoy Earth to avoid Gopal's Food Transformation Blasts but one of the blasts transforms the ball into ''Cekodok. Gopal and BoBoiBoy blame each other, but Ochobot said that was their fault because they are too desperate to use their powers and he suddenly glitched. It turns out to be Koko Ci and he asks Ochobot for help by opening a teleportal for him to escape from Space Pirates. Ochobot does so but Captain Separo latches onto Koko Ci's ship after seeing the teleportal. BoBoiBoy says this is the chance for him and Gopal to be superheroes again. Part 2 BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Wind and uses Wind Blast to blow the Pirate Minions back to their spaceship. Koko Ci explains to MotoBot that this is BoBoiBoy, a superhero with Elemental Power. BoBoiBoy Wind is hit but transforms into BoBoiBoy Lightning before landing on the spaceship to continue fighting. Ochobot tells him he can't close the teleportal unless Koko Ci's spaceship passes through it completely. A Pirate Minion tries to hit BoBoiBoy Lightning with its weapon, but Gopal swiftly changes it into a lollipop and some other Pirate Minions into food. Ochobot urges him to transform cables which is preventing Koko Ci's spaceship from escaping. Gopal does so but some of his shots accidentally change parts of the spaceship into food, too, allowing the Pirate Minions to infiltrate it. Luckily, all of them are defeated by BoBoiBoy Lightning. Meanwhile, the cables are beginning to break, and BoBoiBoy splits into three to defeat the Pirate Minions surrounding him. Finally, BoBoiBoy Lightning cuts the last cable with his Lightning Blades, but Captain Separo suddenly appears and uses his hook to prevent Koko Ci from escaping again. Luckily, OchoBot successfully closes the teleportal, and BoBoiBoy, Koko Ci, MotoBot are safe, but the spaceship have been lost its control and almost hits Gopal and the cocoa shop. After the battle, Koko Ci explains that he was chased by the Space Pirates since he rescued MotoBot from them and prevented them from taking and using him for their evil intents. Suddenly, Gopal awakes and yells, which makes everyone suprised, then he and BoBoiBoy ask MotoBot to make them a car and a motorbike since he can instantly create hi-tech vehicles. Koko Ci continues explaining that they can't ask MotoBot like that, because if not, they are just like Power Spheras Hunters who capture and use them for their own gains. He also introduces himself as a commander of [[TAPOPS |TAPOPS (Trackers And Protectors Of Power Spheras)]] and invites BoBoiBoy to join TAPOPS, but he refuses because his mission is to protect everyone on Earth, Gopal and OchoBot disagree since there are no baddies to wreak havoc anymore. Understand his feeling, Koko Ci gives him time to think as he also needs time to repair his spaceship. In Space Pirates' spaceship, Captain Separo commands the minions to coordinate BoBoiBoy, Gopal and the Power Sphera staying with them, OchoBot, through his old hook after getting information about them. Trivia * This is the first time Gopal has been shocked by BoBoiBoy Lightning's power in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Continuity * When the Pirate Minions are gathering information on BoBoiBoy one of the screens shows the logos of all his Elemental powers. Two of those powers are Thorn and Solar--the two hidden Elements that BoBoiBoy unlocked during the events of BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Gallery 15109484_10154862160957280_8720670688208325126_n.png 15078650_10154862161522280_6077790699663792256_n.png 15032643_10154862162822280_1217125510507984640_n.png 15107368_10154879756742280_7125273396800101897_n.png 14963141_10154836732922280_2279673726162660634_n.jpg 15027840_10154848404672280_5217149779154930764_n.jpg 15193705_10154891229107280_7069556277210147886_n.jpg 15965414_10155050989282280_8110322761246693513_n.jpg 15977227_10155055354742280_4254927952612660879_n.jpg 16003212_10155051142692280_5762914782541203475_n.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 01 BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_-_Episod_01_(Part_1) BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_-_Episod_01_(Part_2) BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 01 (Full) Differences with the Comic Version *In the comic, Cici Ko only wears his sunglasses when he sings and dances the TAPOPS song. *In the series, there are three kids playing soccer. In the comic version, there are only two kids. *The goal scored by a kid is not seen in the comic. *In the comic, Cici Ko does many things when disguising as a janitor until he presses a button that shuts off the communication from the Space Pirate Captain. *In the comic, Gopal's messy hair disappears after BoBoiBoy Lightning climbs up to the tree. *BoBoiBoy Lightning turns back to BoBoiBoy after falling down from the cotton candy tree in the comic. *The comic does not show the kid crying after his ball is turned into a cekodok (only the words are shown). *In the comic, a Pirate Minion uses a regular mop in an attempt to hit BoBoiBoy Lightning, and Gopal turns it into a vegetable instead of a lollipop. *There is only one Pirate Minion entering the spaceship as shown in the comic, and MotoBot is seen hiding behind Cici Ko. *BoBoiBoy Lightning says "Lightning Kris" (Keris Petir) instead "Lightning Blade" (Pedang Petir) in the comic. *The tip of Cici Ko's spaceship does not scratch Gopal's face when crash landing in the comic. *In the comic, Gopal wakes up at Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop instead, not beside a tree. *In the comic, Gopal says that the sound TAPOPS sounds like a K-POP song. *After the TAPOPS song, Gopal is seen humming and dancing with the song. However, in the comic, it shows BoBoiBoy wonders why MotoBot joins the dance and MotoBot says that he was forced to do so. *There is no action done on the old hook left by the Space Pirate Captain on Cici Ko's spaceship in the comic. Comic Difference Episode 1 - 1.jpg|There are only two kids and the goal scored is not seen. Comic Difference Episode 1 - 2.jpg|A different cat Comic Difference Episode 1 - 3.jpg|Only two kids Comic Difference Episode 1 - 4.jpg|Chores done by Cici Ko as a janitor Comic Difference Episode 1 - 5.jpg|Gopal's hair back to normal, colourful cotton candy tree, BoBoiBoy Lightning back to BoBoiBoy Comic Difference Episode 1 - 6.jpg|The kid crying is only shown in words and the scene where BoBoiBoy and Gopal blamed each other is removed Comic Difference Episode 1 - 7.jpg|A regular mop into a vegetable Comic Difference Episode 1 - 8.jpg|Only one Pirate Minion and MotoBot hiding behind Cici Ko Motobot Being Forced to Join.jpg|MotoBot forced to join the dance Errors *Gopal's messy hair changes into normal hair when he chases the ball in BoBoiBoy Wind's Wind Sphere. *When BoBoiBoy Wind picks up the ball, the tree behind him changes from candy back to normal. *When one of the kid was crying after his ball was changed with Gopal, the kid with red hat's hands and the shadow of it was asynchronous. **The ball's shadow disappeared in the same scene. All of the above errors were corrected when the episode aired on TV3 and the full episode was uploaded to Monsta's YouTube account. Hair-mistake.png|Gopal's hair change back to normal instead a messy hair. Bbb-wind.png|The tree behind BoBoiBoy Wind change back to normal instead a candy tree. The-kids.png|The hands of red-hat kid with its shadows were asynchronous. vi:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Tập 1 ms:Galaxy Episod 1 id:Episode 1 tl:Galaxy Episode 1 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes